


Fate

by velocitygrass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some change the fate of their world. It's not always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> There's implied romance with unnamed people. You can guess by my fic history who they are...

She's fifteen when the fate of the world is thrust upon her. She doesn't handle it with grace. She doesn't understand it. She doesn't want it.

She tries to escape, but in the end she has to accept her fate.

She still stumbles and falls. She makes mistakes. And sometimes she changes the fate of the world.

She dies. But she always comes back—so far.

~~

He's thirty-six when he changes the fate of a galaxy. He handles it better than those who sent him would have ever believed. He doesn't understand it. But he still wants it.

He accepts his responsibility. But he, too, stumbles and falls.

His mistakes destroy worlds. His decisions save lives. 

He dies. But not for long or not completely—for now.

~~

How do they do what no person should have to be able to do?

It's quite simple really. They're not alone. They're part of a team that watches their back. And they both have that special someone that completes them.

At night, when they toss and turn, there's a hand on their shoulder that calms them down.

And that might very well be fate too.


End file.
